Obsessed Much?
by Someone not important
Summary: Brittany Arketa, the Queen Bee of Goode just met Percabeth. Brittany won't accept the fact that Annabeth is dating Percy and believes Percy Jackson is her soulmate. Now with a new OC! Extract from Brittany's brain: I can't believe that dumb blond! Thinks she can take away MY Percy? Rated T for language.
1. Brittany Arketa

**Obsession Much?**

**Brittany's**** POV**

Percy Jackson. The love of my life. Those beautiful sea green eyes, the 6 pack I could stare at all day, and his muscles, the perfect size not too much but a lot.

Oh, Yeah. Hi. My name is Brittany. And I am the queen of Goode. No one is more beautifuller than me. No one. Chloe and Jessica are the second but they're not even as close to be a beautiful as me. My lightened blond hair now honey blond, the beautiful tan that I got from my very expensive tanning bed, and my amazing fashion taste. My hot pink crop tee showing my belly and tan. My shorts showing my thigh.

"Percy baby!" I talked to Percy by his locker. OMG he looks so hot just doing anything. Every time I ask him out he rejects me and talks about his made up girlfriend Annabeth or as I like to call her Annab****. No one can take my Percy from me. "My parents are going to Paris this weekend. May-"

"Annabeth!" Percy cut me off and ran to this wanna be teen model. And I have to say is Woah. She has everything I want. Percy, that tan, and the curls. But I bet that she bleached her hair.

"Seaweed Brains!" Annabeth? gave my Percy a kiss ON THE LIPS! Only I get to kiss him on the lips!

"Who do you think you are?!" I shouted at her. "Coming here taking MY boyfriend?"

"YOUR boyfriend?" That dumb blond thinking he was someone else. "Percy is mine!" Shouting at me? This is my school!

"This is my school! I own it! And I've known Percy for a whole year. I bet you just met him last month!" I tried to grab Percy from the blond.

"I met him when we were 12. We dated since we were 16. Do you think Percy will fall for a dumb blond like you?"

"In case you haven't noticed you're blond too! I bet you bleached your hair!"

"Brittany!" Percy shouted. That must means he got tired of her and wants me. "Annabeth is the love of my life! We went through hell together! I love her more than anything! except my mom's blue cookies." Percy mumbled that last part. "But will always love Annabeth!"

Percy and Annabeth turned around and started to leave.

"Annab****! Wait and see. Percy will be mine!" They walked to her gray convertible. Annabeth pressed her fingers on the key hole and the car opened the door! Latest model? I'll get a car just like that tomorrow just watch.

I got into MY car and followed them to his "Camp" They got out by a pine tree and walked past it and I did the same but I felt a chill but I when I walked past he pine tree.

The camp was amazing. Everyone was hawt! All the guys have that perfect tan and those muscles I could die for. I saw a bunch of girls with clothes that were cute. Anyways, They walked to a boring looking brown cabin compared to all of the other cabins which are decorated. But the cabin had a freshly painted staff with 2 snakes on it. Gross.

I found a window and peeked through it. Inside were Percy and Annabeth talking to a pair of twins. Percy gave them a pack of Cherry Pepsi. In exchange they gave him gold coins?! Where did they get gold coins?

Suddenly they looked at me. I think I said it out loud.

"Brittany?" Percy said confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hoped you enjoy this story as much as I did making it. I'm thinking about making it a trilogy like with a girl and boy wanting Percy and Annabeth to himself. You can already guess the girl. (Brittany) And then you'll find out what will happen if you guys want me to.


	2. Talking to the Stolls

**Welcome to the second installment of_ Obsession Much?_**

**Last on Obsession Much?**

_I found a window and peeked through it. Inside were Percy and Annabeth talking to a pair of twins. Percy gave them a pack of Cherry Pepsi. In exchange they gave him gold coins?! Where did they get gold coins?_

_Suddenly they looked at me. I think I said it out loud._

_"Brittany?" Percy said confused._

**Brittany's POV**

Like that blond knows. Percy loves me.

The twins, Percy, and Annabeth left and came to me.

"What are you doing here?" Percy demanded.

"I am not letting that dumb blond take you away from me. Don't you understand that we were meant for each other?"

"I love Annabeth. I'm case you haven't noticed, I went to hell for her so he won't have to go through it alone." Percy stopped I think I saw his eyes start to water. "Poor Nico." but he stopped for a while then asks "Doesn't Arketa mean pretty in Greek? Annabeth."

"I knew it! You do love me!" I leaned to give my Percy a kiss and he moved so I fell in to one of the twins arm.

"Hey! I'm Connor Stoll!" He helped me back up and pushed me to the other twin.

"And I'm Travis Stoll" He helped me up but this time he didn't push me to his twin.

"And we Welcome you to Camp Half-Blood!" They said together. Must be some twin telepathic thingy.

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yep! Where demigods come and live!"said Connor or Travis.

"Demigods?" I'm still lost. These people are crazy. "Wait... You mean half god and human?"

"Yep" The other one said. Where did Percy go? Oh well these two are cute.

"Soo tell me more about me!" I said flirtatious. I love talking about me and cute guys. It combines them together!

"Um... Is your missing parent your mom or dad?" Travis or Connor asked.

"If it's your mom than it is mostly like the to be Aphrodite" The other one said.

"Puh-leez, My mom has to be Aphrodite. Have you seen me? I'm a super model just waiting to get a modeling contract?" I gestured to my body. "She's the goddess of beauty and love. How you anyone not love me?" They both turned green with envy.

"Stoll!" A girl with long brown hair and nice tan that everyone has and running with mud in her hair. Has she not heard of hygiene? Gross. But she still manages to look pretty. Even with no make-up.

"Katie!" Stoll one said excitedly and scared at the same time.

"Mud Balloons?"

"Dirt, Mud?" Stoll one started.

"Dont't" Stoll two continued

"Gorgeous Daughters"

"Of Demeter"

"Loved dirt?" Stoll one finishes. So I think Stoll one likes 'Katie' I thinks that's her name.

"Not mud. It drowns plants. And I hate mud in my hair!" Katie screamed at Stoll one or Hottie no.1.

Then she gave a lecture about how mud kills plants I got bored and started to look for Percy and get him back. He belongs to me!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I've got a wattpad account and published a new story. Here's the link: 91800712-myths-the-milky-way-family?d=ud The story is Myth and I only had a chapter done. The next chapter will be some made up myths. Mostly focused on Earth. And some spacey stuff.


	3. Mom?

**Welcome to the third story and installment of Obsessed Much?**

**I wanna say I love everyone who followed and/or favorited this story. **

**And Brittany says "Of course people are reading this. They can't get enough of me!" Flips her hair, "Who doesn't want to know what I see and my quest to get my true love from that slut!..." There was more but I didn't want to include it. I could make it an A/N and it would still be long enough to be a book, like a long book Annabeth would want to read. "Why are you talking about her?!"**

**My friend made me write a another story including my other friend with the help of my other friend who is helping me write it too! Hugs and kisses!**

**Disclaimer****: I own Brittany and her thoughts!**

**Brittany: Plu-leeze You can't own me. If you did I would already be with Percy Jackson! Everyone ships Perany! And only fools ship Percabeth.**

**Me: Stop invading my story with your thoughts!**

**Brittany: But you love it! And lets talk about the title. Why _Obsessed Much?_ Should he be obsessed with me? I am so...**

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

**Brittany: Anyways before she rudely...**

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

While Katie was telling the Stolls about plants and stuff I easily got bored. I'll ask you, how can anyone talk about gardening and... DIRT! And how can anyone even TOUCH dirt? The last time I touched dirt was... I don't remember. Anyways she was talking about gardening. Which with playing in mud. Mud is waaay worse then dirt. It stains your clothe and its soo sticky. And fertilizer is cow poo! Its even worse then all of them!

I found Percy by a lake with Annabeth again!

And this cute guy walked up to me. He had a sun kissed tan and sandy blond hair. His eyes were blue and he wore the same shirt as everyone. He was hawt!

"Are you lost?" He asked like I was a lost puppy. But cuter.

"No, But can you show me around?" I said flirtatiously and flipping my hair.

"Um... Sure" He hesitated. He must be amused by my charms. "Who's your parent?"

"Aphrodite, duh!" I replied to him, "Who's yours?"

"I'm Will, Son of Apollo" He said. No wonder he's as hot as the sun!

"So wanna go out sometimes?" I smiled I know he will say yes!

"Actaully, I don't like girls." He said yes! Wait did he say he didn't like girls?

"What?! Are you sure?" Why must all gays must be hot! "Can I meet him then?" Maybe I can break them apart and use Will and maybe his current boyfriend to be my backup if I can't break up Percabeth and create Perany.

"Sure, but he's not here." So he's playing hard to get then. She should be lucky I'm considering him. He must be trying to play hard to get so when he wants me I can't say no. I looked up and he was gone! Must be getting a present for me.

Now where did Percy go?

I heard a horn and I saw everyone walk to a place with columns and table. I followed everyone and acted natural until I saw Percy and Annabeth sitting alone at a table. I sat across Percy and glared at Annabeth. And she sent a glare at me.

"You are supposed to sit with your siblings," Annabeth bossed me.

"So why are you dating your brother?" I just put 1 and 1 together. As I said it Percy held Annabeth closer

"I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena," She stated.

"I am Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," Percy stated too.

"Well Daughter of Athena" I made the quotes sign as I said Athena, "You're sitting at the wrong table." And whispered to Percy, "Where's the Aphrodite table?" I will not let Annabeth use it against me.

Percy pointed at a table with teens wearing clothes I found adorbs.

"Well I've got special privileges to sit here"

I mouthed call me to Percy and walked to the Aphrodite table.

"Guess who's here?" I announced myself to them. A Chinese girl glared at me.

"Hon, Only Aphrodite's children can sit here,"

A Cherokee girl looked at me and said, "Oh not another one" and groans. Must be looking for another dumpster girl. To talk to. There is no way I could be related to her. She's so ugly. And her clothes aren't even cute! She wore a simple t-shirt everyone wore and short that almost reached her knees. She wore lavender Converse shoes and not high heels. Those shoes were don'ts. Actually she entire outfit was a don't! Except her hair. Her hair was brown with 2 braids by her face and and rest loosely down her back. I expected a feather too by she didn't have one.

The Chinese girl had long black hair that reached her mid back and her outfit was OK. It was a pink cropped tee and denim short shorts. I love short shorts! I could tell we would get along really good.

I ignored what she said and sat by the Chinese girl. Why? Because she has a good taste in fashion. "I'm Brittany!" I put a smile on. If I was gonna break Percabeth up I would need friends to help me.

"I'm Drew, Hon. I would be the current consoler of the Aphrodite Cabin," She smiled, "Until Dumpster Queen came along and went on that quest with Jason"

"Jason?"

"The hunk from Cabin 1. He's Roman so he's even more hotter," Drew began to fan herself with her hands. I looked at the guy from Cabin1 and there was only 1. Blond hair, lighting and a tattoo. I could see why Drew liked him but I prefer Percy. Percy's tattoo had a trident and Jason had something else. "You like anyone yet?"

"I'm gonna get Percy later," Suddenly everyone at my table stopped and gasped. I suddenly was dressed a toga, and my hair wasn't in my bun anymore. Drew gave me her mirror and I had some makeup on and my hair was in loose curls. I looked even more gorgeous than before. And thats saying a lot.

A half horse and half human came up and said, "Brittany Arketa, Daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty!"

Everyone bowed. They must bow to every Daughters of Aphrodite! I'm gonna like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading this! Please review and follow and favorite it if you liked it. I'll have more later. And there will be Solangelo, Jasper, and of course Percabeth. If you ship Perany (Brittany/Percy) Why? There won't be any Perany. Yet.


	4. The New OC I Promised

**Chapter 4**

**Hello! Welcome to the 4th installment of...**

**OBSESSED MUCH?**

**Disclaimer: Me: I own Brittany and her thought!**

**Brittany: If you did, we would be dating already!**

**Me: What if everyone doesn't like Perany?**

**Brittany: *Gasp* How could they! My daddy will make them!**

**Mortal that ships Percabeth: I can't believe that b*tch!**

**Brittany: I've been told to ignore bullying and beside shes just jealous of my beauty and my money! And she's jealous of how I plan to get Percy!**

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

**Brittany: Before she rudely cut me off! I was saying...**

**Guess Who's POV**

**Brittany: This is not over!**

**Dinner:**

"You can't break up Percabeth!" Drew shouted enough so everyone heard.

"Why not?" I asked her. "I want Percy!"

"Because their Mother's favorite couple. You can flirt with Percy, but you can't break them up!" the Indian girl shouted.

"Only thing Dumpster Queen and I agree on," Drew said.

"If you won't help me, then I'll find somebody else!" I shouted back at them!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a quick Author's note. Before you get confused I will be introducing a new OC so will not be Brittany's POV anymore for this chapter and maybe for the next few chapter so we'll say goodbye to Brittany later but for now lets talk about Matt (OC). Thank you for your understandment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's POV<strong>

I'm Matt Téchni. I have short brown hair and brown eyes. I'm the nerdy kind of guy who likes to build things. And I have a crush on my best friend Annabeth. I've been trying to ask Annabeth out this past week. Today's Friday and next week will be the last day of school. I plan to date her next week. Something you should know about her: She's beautiful, smart, and kind. She says she has a boyfriend in New York and goes to a camp in New York. She describes him like Harry Potter, except for the lightning shaped scar. I don't believe he exists, because he sounds like a god or like Harry Potter.

I remember when I met her. I was paired up with her on a project for Greek. I saw her a few times and I had a few classes with her. Every class we had together she would be texting on her phone, so when we were paired together I thought I would do all of the work and she would just take the credit. But she did most of the work so I was shocked. After that we became best friends.

"Matt?" Skylar waved her hand in my face, "Earth to Matt."

'What?" I asked dumbly.

"Ask her out already!" Skylar pushed me to Annabeth.

"Um... So Annabeth do you want to go to the movies?" I asked Annabeth. If she says no then our friendship could be ruined.

"I can't Matt. I'm meeting up with Percy soon so we can get to Camp."

"Oh."

I reached out to get my book I wanted to give to Annabeth. Secretly, I knew she would go to Camp early so I had a tracking device in it so I could find the camp and see Annabeth. I fit the description to a T: Missing a parent (Dad), ADHD, and dyslexic. I just had to find the Camp and claim Annabeth as mine.

Soon, a guy in a sea green convertible came. He was muscular and toned. He had messy black hair and green eyes just like Annabeth had said.

The Next Day:

After school without Annabeth, I checked my laptop. I hooked it up with the book I gave Annabeth. Right now, they were in Central Park at the zoo. Hopefully by the end of school, they'll be at Camp so I can create a fake brochure to give to my mom. Hopefully she'll say yes and I can see Annabeth over the summer too. I don't have to worry about breaking them up because its teenage love. And Percy looks like a player. So when he breaks Annabeth's heart, I'll be there to comfort her. Then she'll fall for me and we'll live happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now for the A/N that no one should read but still does. I want to thank my new beta reader, Donna Hufflepuff! More chapters later. And I hope you will hate love/hate Matt because of his plan. And who do you think his godly parent is?


End file.
